


If You Need Me To, I'll Come Right Away

by ssscrimesomethingorother



Category: Home Alone (Movies)
Genre: Blow Jobs, F/M, Oral Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Shameless Smut, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-19
Updated: 2018-11-19
Packaged: 2019-08-26 03:59:44
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,264
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16674109
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ssscrimesomethingorother/pseuds/ssscrimesomethingorother
Summary: You are staying at The Plaza Hotel and you decide that you want to seduce the sexy but naïve Concierge, Tim.





	If You Need Me To, I'll Come Right Away

**Author's Note:**

> This little story came to me as I watched Home Alone 2. Tim is just so hot. I love his naivete and I just really wanted to explore how he'd be in the bedroom.

I was standing in the check-in line at The Plaza hotel, desperate to get to my room to relax as it had been a long flight. A stern looking woman was doing her best to get through the queue however it was proving to be a bit of a challenge. The Concierge came to her rescue and I was next in line. I walked up to the desk and my first thought was "I wouldn't kick him out of bed". He was in his mid-forties, with dark curly hair, gorgeous bright blue eyes and fabulously full, plump lips. He looked very smart and handsome in his uniform. I loved his light coloured trousers and vest, in contrast with his black shoes and dark tail coat. Then he opened those alluring lips and the voice which emerged was downright sinful. 

"Good afternoon madam,"

he intoned with a flash of a killer smile. I returned it, unable to resist as his was so infectious. 

"y/n,"

I told him,

"I don't believe I'm old enough to be called Madam,"

I teased, holding his gaze.

"As you wish, y/n. My deepest apologies,"

"Not necessary, but thank you,"

I replied, smiling at him as I studied his unique and captivating face. He processed my reservation and gave me my room keys before attemping to summon the bell hop. However, he was otherwise engaged with another guest's luggage.

"I'll take my own,"

I assured him. He looked scandalised, as though I'd insulted him.

"Indeed you'll do no such thing!"

He immediately came round to my side of the desk and said,

"Please, allow me,"

and he lifted both my bags and led me to the elevator. 

 

On our way up, I was checking him out with a sidelong glance. He really was so beautiful and he had an air of innocence about him which, while adorable, I felt had no place in such an attractive gentleman. Oh, how I'd love to replace that innocence with fire and passion. I actually felt a tingle at the thought. Mentally shaking myself, I followed him to the door of my suite. He held open the door and I walked in, staring in wonder at how plush it was. It was amazing. I had decided to treat myself as it was my birthday and I was in town to meet some girlfriends. He had put down my bags and was watching me with interest.

"I trust that everything is to your liking Ma...y/n?"

I smiled at the way my name rolled off his tongue.

"I guess it will do,"

I said, turning towards him. He raised his eyebrows, a look of incredulance crossing his face for a fraction of a second before he made it impassive once more.

"I'm joking!"

I laughed,

"It's just fantastic,"

He smiled, looking relieved. His beautiful teeth sparkling under the bright lights of the room. 

"I'm so very pleased to hear that,"

he told me,

"Now if you need anything, anything at all, don't hesitate to call for me. I'm completely at your service."

"Well, that's an offer I can't refuse,"

I said, my tone blatantly flirtatious. He gave a nervous sort of chuckle, unable to look me in the eye. 

"And should I need your assistance, who do I ask for?"

He lifted his head, looking into my eyes once more, saying,

"Tim. My name is Tim. Should you need me to, I'll come right away,"

"Oh, I'm sure you will, Tim,"

I told him with a smirk. He smiled uncertainly, not quite understanding my meaning.

"Well, y/n, I hope you have a wonderful stay here,"

he said, before bowing and backing out of the door, closing it behind him. I giggled, thinking what a cute little puppy he was. I decided then that I had to have him. I didn't know where this was coming from. This was not something I made a habit of. But he was strangely hot, despite his seemingly naive demeanour. He'd be putty in my hands in no time.   
Since my two friends weren't arriving til later, after I unpacked I switched on the TV but my mind was wandering back to Tim. I wondered how he would react if I were to proposition him, as was my intention. Deciding I wanted to test the waters, I changed into a form fitting black dress and heels and headed down to the hotel bar. 

 

As the elevator doors opened, I looked at the concierge desk and there he stood, looking delicious as he spoke to a guest. His eyes wandered past the guest when he heard the ding of the elevator, coming to rest on my form. He abruptly stopped speaking, his mouth hanging slightly open as he followed me walking across the lobby. Grinning, I gave him a flirty little finger wave before striding confidently to the bar, swinging my hips. I could feel his eyes on me until I reached the bar and perched on a stool. I smiled to myself, pleased to have grabbed his attention. This was most promising. As I ordered a gin, I heard a raised voice. I turned in my seat to find Tim being given a dressing down by the guest he had ignored on account of my presence. He looked suitably ashamed, and seemed to be apologising profusely. Poor baby, I thought, as I sipped my drink, stifling a snicker. 

 

As I scrolled through my phone, I sensed a presence to my left. Turning my head, I saw Tim standing there, with his hands behind his back. I smiled, lifting my glass and taking a sip. After waiting for what seemed like an eternity for him to speak, I eventually had to break the ice.

"Hi,"

I said, giving him a seductive smile.

"Good afternoon y/n. I was simply wondering if everything was to your satisfaction with regards to your room?"

I sensed a golden opportunity to get him alone.

"Actually,"

I began, tracing the rim of my glass slowly with my index finger,

"My room is a little chilly. I was hoping you would help me warm it up a little."

I finished, giving him a sultry look. Tim's eyes flicked between my finger and my eyes several times, before he swallowed nervously. 

"Well?"

I said, my tone full of amusement at his speechlessness. He looked at me for a few seconds before he seemed to compute what I'd said. I watched him expectantly, my smile growing.

"Apologies...It's been rather a long day,"

he finally yet untruthfully replied, a small smile on his face,

"I'd be delighted to assist you. Let me know when you're heading back up and I'll accompany you,"

"I'll do that,"

I replied,

"I won't be long. I'll just finish this,"

I indicated to my glass.

"Take all the time you need. I'll be waiting."

and he nodded his head and headed back to his desk. 

 

Once I had finished my drink, I walked over to the desk. Tim had his back to me. I leaned forward, my elbows resting on the counter top, which would give him an eyeful when he did turn around. I admired the shape of his back as I waited, disappointed that the tails of his coat covered what I was certain would be a pert, firm butt. Just then, he turned and I almost laughed at the expression on his face as he was immediately drawn to the neckline of my dress, which was teasingly showing off the tops of my breasts. His eyes widened, first in surprise, lingering on my breasts for a few moments, then in panic as he realised I knew what he'd been looking at. 

"I'm terribly sorry,"

he began, his gorgeous voice caressing every word which left his mouth,

"I wasn't expecting...I mean, I didn't know..."

He gestured wordlessly in my general direction. I feigned ignorance.

"Are you alright Tim?"

I asked in an even tone, absentmindedly running my finger along the skin below my collar bone,

"You seem distracted,"

Dragging his eyes up to meet mine, he cleared his throat saying,

"I'm quite alright thank you. Now let's see if I can help you warm up...that is to say, your room,"

He pulled at his collar, looking rather uncomfortable. I headed for the lift, barely containing my glee at how flustered he'd become. This was so much fun!

 

Standing side by side in the elevator, I said,

"I really appreciate this Tim,"

"It's nothing,"

he told me, his voice low and dare I say, a little seductive. It made me want to squeeze my thighs together. Stepping closer to him, I looked up at him through my lashes, whispering,

"I'll have to come up with a way to show you how grateful I am for your help..."

He held my gaze and I was sure I could detect a fleck of heat in the depths of his eyes. 

"That won't be necessary, y/n. I assure you, it's my pleasure,"

"Your pleasure huh?"

I repeated, eyeing his irresistible lips as I bit my own. He was transfixed with this simple gesture and I felt a thrill of arousal course through my body at the unmistakable flash of wanton desire in his stare, however fleeting. Just then the elevator dinged, and the look was gone as he held out his arm.

 

"Ladies first,"

I grinned and made my way to my door, opening it and laying my bag on the dresser and kicking off my heels. Tim followed me in and headed for the thermostat. Seeing that it was at 24 degrees and feeling that it seemed to be pleasantly warm in the room, he turned with a puzzled expression on his face.

"So y/n, how ho-"

he began, but stopped abruptly, coming face-to-face with me. While he had his back turned, I had crowded his personal space in order to make my move. We were now mere inches apart. 

"Hmmm?"

I asked. Tim had frozen in place, owing to my sudden and unexpected proximity. Several seconds passed and Tim seemed able to once again form a sentence.

"It's just that the thermostat seems to be working and it's set at 24 degrees. I was simply wondering how hot you liked it..."

I smirked, and catching his pearl tie pin between my thumb and forefinger, I removed it, setting it on the nightstand. Tim's eyes followed my every move, raising an eyebrow to question my actions. His mouth opened as though he was going to speak, however the words, whatever they were, died on his lips.

"Well Tim,"

I began in a low voice, fingering his cravat, letting the soft material flow through my fingers. Tim eyed me curiously as I continued,

"I like it searingly hot,"

I whispered the last two words.

"Shall I increase the temperature for you then?"

He still wasn't catching on. His naivete was astonishing. 

"Please do, I'm aching for it,"

I replied in a husky tone. With a slightly disconcerted look, he reached for the thermostat but I caught him by the wrist before he got to it. He had to see the fire raging in the depths of my eyes as he stared at me. I moved into his body then, pressing myself against his lithe frame, which tensed on contact. Still grasping his wrist, I pinned it to the wall. Tim's eyes were wide as saucers as I leaned forward tentatively and gently brushed my lips against his, before pulling back. I held his gaze and I could see the brilliant blue begin to become hazy with lust. I leaned in again, pressing myself more firmly against his still tense body. He felt so good pressed up against me. Tim was standing completely still as I brushed his lips once more. This time I didn't draw back right away. I ran my tongue along the seam of his full lips and he whimpered quietly. Pulling back, I looked him straight in the face to gauge his reaction and he had a mixed expression somewhere between arousal and guilt. He mumbled something which sounded like "inappropriate". I shut him up by kissing him full on. 

 

I slid my tongue between his lips causing him to gasp and I threaded my fingers in his luscious hair, tilting his head to deepen the kiss. I licked every inch of his mouth I could reach. Tim finally started to respond, sliding his tongue against mine as his hands fell to my hips, pulling me closer to him. I leaned against his firm chest, sliding my thigh between his legs. I felt his hardening cock on my hip as we continued kissing, the passion and desire increasing with every lick and suck. Tim was mewling quietly and I felt him thrust his hips gently, his hands cupping my ass, squeezing and kneading the flesh, pressing my now aching pussy closer to his throbbing cock. 

 

I broke the kiss, needing air. Tim was panting, his eyes now black with desire. I could feel his cock was at full hardness, so I moved my hand between us and palmed him through his pants. His head thumped against the wall, his eyes closed and he was groaning loudly. He pushed his hips towards my hand, craving more. I fisted his shirt and drew him to me to wreak another attack on his lips. Mine wrapped around his tongue, sucking hard as I slid my hands under his jacket and removed it. I then removed his cravat and his vest before starting on his shirt buttons. Sliding my hands inside the curtain of his open shirt, I skimmed his torso, squeezing and rubbing his skin, making it feel as though it had been set aflame. Reaching his shoulders, I removed his shirt and I just had to taste those delicious lips of his again. He tasted of mint and repressed passion. My fingers threaded through his luscious dark curls, pulling just so, making him release a moan at the sensation. His hands moved down my back, fingering my spine and carried on before cupping my ass, bringing me closer to him. He caught the hem of my dress, and breaking the kiss, he pulled it over my head, discarding it haphazardly. I knelt down in front of him and unfastened his buckle, before opening his flies. He looked down at me, his eyes alive with lust. He was actually moaning in anticipation as I pulled down his pants, revealing hilariously garish Rocky Horror boxers, covered in Dr Frank's lips microprint. I bit my lip, resisting the urge to laugh as I currently had Tim exactly where I wanted him and I had no intention of ruining the moment. I had a vague thought that he had at least excellent taste in movies, despite the rather gaudy nature of his choice of underwear. 

 

The boxers themselves seemed to be having a hard time containing Tim's large rock hard cock. I could see that in his excited state, he had leaked somewhat, creating a wet spot on the fabric. I felt myself soak my own panties at the thought of it being me who had caused this. Lowering my mouth, I sucked it, making Tim yelp at the miniscule contact with his cock. He breathed deeply, voicing his approval with a whispered 'yes'. Hooking my fingers in the waistband emblazoned with the bright red cursive of the movie's title, I yanked them down and paused, allowing Tim to step out of them and toe off his socks and shoes. His huge cock was flushed red and glistening with arousal, begging for some attention. Gripping it by the base, I circled my tongue around the moistened tip, licking off his fluids and making him growl. Tim was leaning his weight against the wall as I took his length in my mouth, right to the back. His breathing was shallow and uneven as I sucked him off vigorously, one hand fisting his hair in a lacklustre attempt at control. Each time he hit the back of my throat, he'd groan so loudly.

"Oh god,"

he breathed,

"Darling, that feels so good,"

I licked up his length with my tongue flat and wide, one hand massaging his balls. Removing his hand from his hair, he gripped mine instead, as he grunted and growled deeply as he had never before experienced such pleasurable sensations. I moaned softly around his cock as he tugged my hair ever so slightly, continuing to suck and lick him with fervour. I knew Tim was getting close when he began to thrust his hips, his breathing punctuated by breathless groans, I held his hips to steady him, increasing the speed and intensity of my sucking. Tim gripped my hair more tightly as his breathing transitioned into a pant. His hips canted forward, his cum spurting into my waiting mouth, accompanied by a satisfied groan wrenched from deep within Tim's core. As I swallowed Tim's seed, his hips thrust gently into my mouth until he was completely spent. He sagged against the wall as I got to my feet and he had his first look at me in my black lacy bra and panties. Tim licked his dry lips before he told me,

"Darling, you are so beautiful,"

I smiled at how genuine he sounded and I took his hand, leading him to my bed. 

 

I climbed into the middle of the bed, beckoning Tim to join me. He sat next to me and he looked a little unsure of what he should be doing. 

"Relax honey, just do what feels right. I promise I'll be gentle,"

I told him with a grin. He smiled at me and I was overwhelmed by how pretty and innocent he was. He made my heart ache a tiny bit. I leaned forward and captured his wonderful lips in a kiss and he sighed contentedly. As he explored my mouth with his tongue I felt his hand softly caressing my breast over my bra. He rubbed his thumb over my nipple, causing my breath to hitch in my throat. Removing his hand as though burned, he broke the kiss and looked at me, concern etched on his face.

"Did I hurt you?"

"No,"

I replied quietly. 

"That felt so good. I was just a little surprised is all,"

He smiled again and I was pleased when he put a hand on the back of my head and drew me to him to kiss me. He began massaging my breast again, swiping my nipple before switching to the other one. I felt lightheaded at the sensation and a little moan escaped my throat, swallowed by his mouth. I reached behind me and removed my bra, discarding it on the floor. I lay back on the bed, drawing Tim down beside me. He leant up on one elbow and wrapped his lush, kiss swollen lips around my hardened nipple, flicking his tongue over it. I moaned as his teasing tongue felt so good. He sucked it, his hand supporting it at the bottom, squeezing gently. As he continued to lave at me, his hand wandered across to the other, kneading it firmly. The scintilating sensation of his touch was going straight to my leaking and achingly neglected pussy. Sliding my leg under Tim's, I coaxed him to settle between my parted legs. He drew his face up level with mine and kissed me hard, his tongue violating every inch of my mouth. He kissed down my jawline and onto my neck, down the column of my throat, leaving a trail of fire in his wake from soft light kisses. He sucked the patch of skin where my neck met my shoulder and as I moaned at the feeling, I thought that he clearly wasn't as innocent as he looked. Perhaps just out of practice. This was excellent news. I placed a hand on his head, exposing my neck to him while pushing him closer. I cried out as he sucked hard on a sensitive spot.

"Oh don't stop honey, that feels so good,"

I encouraged him, giving him a little confidence boost. He carried on down over my collarbone, between my breasts and down my abdomen and I was beginning to writhe with pleasure under his skillful mouth. His enticing lips felt heavenly against my fevered skin. As he caressed my torso with licks and kisses, his hand slid down to my panties and his finger traced the shape of my lips as it ran from back to front, his other fingers soon joining it to rub back and forth, concentrating on the wet patch which had appeared. 

"Oh my god,"

I breathed as even this tiny amount of friction felt amazing. He lifted his mouth from my stomach to whisper,

"Oh darling, you are absolutely dripping for me,"

 

He moved down, kneeling between my legs and he removed my panties. Pushing my knees further apart, he dove right in, his tongue finding my clit, circling and flicking it. I yelped at the sudden contact, pushing my hips up in an attempt to feel more. He licked the length of my slick slit once before returning his attention to my aching clit. My breathing was becoming laboured and I gasped loudly when he unexpectedly pushed two fingers inside me. The feeling of him consuming me with his fingers and his tongue made my desire soar to dizzying heights. I was panting heavily, groaning as his fingers filled me over and over, the delicious drag against my walls made my pussy ache for more even as he overwhelmed my senses. I could feel that I was close. My breathing was coming in harsh pants as I struggled to control it, unable to stop the groans being ripped from my throat by Tim and his assault. I was writhing under him, my hips thrusting to him as I needed more of him. He quickened his fingers, the obscene squelching sound driving me crazy. Tim flicked his tongue over my clit so fast I couldn't think and my orgasm crashed over me in a huge wave. I pushed my hips to his face with a loud moan of relief before collapsing on the bed. 

 

Coming back to myself, I saw Tim grinning up at me lustfully. He climbed up my body and kissed me, allowing me to taste myself on him. I could feel he was hard again. Flipping him onto his back, I kneeled over his crotch and pinned his arms to the bed. He looked up at me with bright, excited eyes,

"Fiesty!"

he exclaimed. Releasing one arm, I gripped his hard thick cock and guided it to my pussy before sinking down on it slowly. I felt every inch stretch me further, causing my head to fall back. Tim was hissing through his teeth as my velvet heat enveloped him. I began to ride him firmly, his cock smoothly filling me with every drag of my hips. Tim was gazing up at me as I started to piston my hips faster. The feeling of Tim's cock reaching so far inside me was making me moan loudly as he felt so good. Tim was panting, pressing his hips upto mine, forcing me to take him even deeper. Chasing my orgasm, I began to fuck him with total abandon, groaning with every thrust of my hips.

"Yes, yes. Oh god!"

Tim panted as he matched my thrusts. He went deeper with his enormous cock than I could ever remember being penetrated before and oh my lord, it felt so damn good. I was eliciting a continuous stream of pants and pleasured moans as I rode Tim's cock and I came hard, my hips forcing Tim even further inside me, each thrust accompanied by a moan, the last one pure relief. My intense thrusting and my walls clamping down on his cock made Tim explode inside me as I came back around. Groaning from his soul, he arched his back, shooting his cum deep within my tingling pussy. 

I collapsed beside Tim on the bed, draping my arm over his middle. He found my hand and placed it in his, before bringing it to his lips to kiss it. 

"Darling, that was so fantastic,"

he whispered, making me smile.

"It was,"

I agreed, leaning up to give him a breathy kiss. 

"I hate to do this but I have to get back downstairs before they miss me,"

The cute little puppy was back as he looked at me apologetically.

"Don't worry, I get it,"

I assured him. He gave me a lingering passionate kiss before he began to get dressed. I lay under the duvet, watching him with interest. He had such a hot body. Lean, lithe and firm. He was beautiful. 

"You know, I'm here for the next week, if you wanted to..."

I trailed off, eyes down, tracing the duvet pattern with my fingers. He came over and sat beside me, lifting my chin up to kiss me again. 

"I'd really like that darling, perhaps I should wait until my shift is over next time. I feel so abhorrent having to leave you like this, "

I took my face in his hands, kissing him quiet. Tim touched his fingers to my cheek before he got to his feet and walked to the door. He blew me a kiss, winked and said,

"See you later darling,"

I smiled and flopped back down on the bed, anticipating our next encounter.


End file.
